Whats so good about love?
by Roxanne29
Summary: Summary: Mix the popular kids with the outsiders of Tree Hill and sparks are bound to fly. With secrets revealed and truths coming out. Just add the parties, games and love complications and emotions will be running high!
1. Chapter 1

What's so good about love

_Hey! I just thought id try out an idea I had. This is the 1__st__ story I've wrote on fan fiction however I am currently writing a novel! Sad I know but its kinda but I made with a friend. So just read and review please._

_**Summary: **__Mix the popular kids with the outsiders of Tree Hill and sparks are bound to fly. With secrets revealed and truths coming out. Just add the parties, games and love complications and emotions will be running high!_

**What's so good about love?**

In love, with each other they were although they didn't realise each other's feelings. As far as they were concerned they were best friends always had been always will be. Nathan and Haley Tree Hill Highs very own celebrities.

Haley James, daughter of Lydia and Jimmy James the most successful business man/women of Tree Hill. Everyone knew the James' and they were unbelievably rich. Haley was school presidents and head cheerleader. And secretly in love with Mr Nathan Scott.

Nathan Scott, son of Mayor Dan Scott and Deb Scott. Everyone knew Nathan as Tree Hills basketball star. While becoming captain of the Tree Hill Ravens in his sophomore year he'd taken them to 3 State Championships and been voted MVP twice. Nathan was also secretly in love with his BFF Miss Haley James herself.

Lucas Scott, son of Mayor Dan Scott and Karen Roe. Dan abandoned Lucas before he was born which resulted in Lucas being brought up by his mom and Uncle Keith. Lucas is an outsider at Tree Hill High however he has amazing basketball talent. Lucas is currently dating Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton Sawyer, daughter of Larry Sawyer and the late Ann Sawyer. Her mom died when Peyton was 7 years old. Peyton is also an outsider at Tree Hill High and is currently dating Lucas Scott.

Brooke Davis, daughter of Paul and Victoria Davis. Paul owns a very successful business in California and Victoria helps run it, this means that Brooks parents are hardly ever home. Brooke Davis is Haley's other best friend. Her, Haley and Nate have all grew up together. With her parents being gone so much she practically lives with Haley.

All children are 17 years old and going into senior year at Tree Hill High!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy it while you can

**Enjoy it while you can!**

It was the last day before the five started back at school. This meant end of summer beach party organised of course by Brooke. Everyone in school was invited but only the popular and elite turned up. This normally meant the like of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer didn't attend.

"Hey Nate!" Haley greeted Nathan flashing her smile.

"Hey Hales" replied Nathan rather dully

"What's up? It's not like you to sulk at a party"

"Well you see my best friend promised me at least a dance tonight and I haven't got it yet and it's after 11. However the real problem is I haven't gotten it yet because she was too busy dancing with some loser!" Said Nathan looking away from Haley.

"Nate! You know you'll always be my number 1 boy. I was just having fun and lost track!"

" Its okay"

" No its not! Come on! I promised you a dance and a dance is what you're going to get!" said Haley while pulling Nathan onto his feet and dragging him to dance. When they reached the part of the beach that everybody was dancing in, Haley's favourite song began to play - Jay Sean- Maybe. Lucky for Nathan it was a slow song; he wasn't very good at dancing but made an exception for Haley. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed in silence for a while before Nathan broke it.

" You looking forward to school tomorrow?"

" Yeah! I am tutorgirl"

" Ha-ha!"

" So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

" I'm Nathan Scott. Of course not"

" Hey that rhymed!" Said Haley laughing

" You really are a dork!"

" Yeah but I'm you dork!"

" Yeah" Nathan sighed.

" You are coming to pick Brooke and I up tomorrow aren't you?"

" Yep! What time?"

" Half 7"

" Okay I'll be there" Nathan lowered his head to look at Haley and just smiled. The continued to dance in silence until the song finished. As the pulled out of the embrace Nathan suddenly felt cold without Haley in his arms. He loved being able to hold Haley in his arms; her feeling and her smell were enough to content him until he managed to tell Haley his true feelings. Yes! Nathan Scott in love with Haley James!

" Best friend would you take me home? Please" Nathan's smile dropped at this point of course she only thought of him as her best friend. Nathan just nodded and led the way to his car.

Once Nathan arrived at Haley's house he shut off the engine.

" You coming in?" asked Haley

" Yeah alright" He said getting out the car. Nathan was a regular guest at the James' house so he made himself at home by sitting on the couch where Haley soon joined him. After about an hour of chatting about nothing in particular Nathan was getting ready to leave.

" I'll se you tomorrow" said Haley pulling Nathan into a hug.

" Half 7! Nice and early" Nathan grumbled.

" Stop your wining!" Laughed Haley. Nathan looked at Haley thinking ' I love her laugh' and then suddenly bent down and captured her lips with his. He didn't know what come over him he just couldn't resist temptation. All he thought was 'enjoy it while you can' because he knew any moment soon Haley was going to pull away. As on cue, Haley pulled away and looked at Nathan in utter confusion.

" What was that?" She asked

_Thank for your reviews already! When I get some more ill update. I don't really know where I'm going with this story I know the basics but if you've got any ideas please feel free to send is them and ill add them in!_

_Thanks Roxanne_


	3. Chapter 3

" I said 'what was that' Nathan

**You Go Tutorgirl!**

" I said 'what was that' Nathan?" Nathan just continued to look at the floor.

"Well answer me?" Nathan just turned and walked towards the door. He opened the door and stopped, turned back round to look at Haley.

" I love you! That's what that was." And walked out of the house leaving a very confused Haley standing there. Haley just stood looking at the door for a few minutes until she felt a tear slide down her face and then whispered;

" I love you too!"

Nathan climbed into his car and slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"GOD! How could I have been so stupid?!" Nathan instantly regretted telling Haley mostly because he thought she didn't feel the same way.

Haley walked into her living room and looked out the window and noticed Nathan's car was still there. She instantly turned back around and headed for the front door and made her way to Nathan's car. With Nathan's head facing towards the steering wheel he didn't notice Haley approach the car until he heard a knock on the window and looked up to see Haley standing there. He slowly got out of the car. He turned to shut the door and before he was turned around fully Haley shocked him as she connected their lips. Nathan didn't complain he just kissed her back. When air became an issue the pulled apart and Nathan bent down to rest his forehead against hers. Haley waited for her breathing to go back to normal and then looked up into Nathan's eyes and then spoke.

" I love you too!" Nathan had the biggest grin on his face at the moment!

" You mean that"

" Yeah! I've loved you for a long time Nathan, I've just been too scared to admit it."

" Me too" Nathan leant down to recapture Haley's lips as it started to rain. Haley pulled away.

" Come on! Lets go inside" she said grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him towards the house. As soon as the in the house they headed up stairs in the search of towels. Once dried off they headed to Haley's room to change. Nathan had a few pairs of clothes at Haley's house. He picked his basketball shorts and Nike t-shirt to put on. Where as Haley changed into pyjama pants and a tank top. Haley had gotten changed in the bathroom and when she walked into her room she found a very sexy looking Nathan sprawled out across her bed! She stood leant against her doorframe smiling at Nathan who didn't realise as all his attention was focused on the TV. Haley was brought out of her daydream by Nathan's voice.

" What you looking at?"

" You"

" Oh really?" asked Nathan getting up and making his way over to Haley.

" Yep" grinned Haley who was now in Nathan's arms. Nathan smiled and bent down to kiss Haley. The kiss started off slow but quickly turned into a heated make out session. Nathan slowly moved backward towards Haley's bed. He gently placed Haley down and lay on top of her, propped up by his elbows so he didn't hurt her, without breaking the kiss. The making out had been going on for about 20 minutes before a bubbly voice interrupted them.

" Hales! I was wondering if Nath-" Brooke stopped dead in her tracks as Nathan and Haley pulled apart and looked at Brooke slightly embarrassed.

" Oh sorry" she said while walking out of the room. All Haley heard after that was Brooke shouting, " You go tutorgirl" while walking down the stairs. Nathan and Haley just laughed as she snuggled close into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

I know this is early but trust is its not going to be easy but they're naley they'll get through anything! I was just wondering if any1 would like to read the story I'm writing in real life. If you's would send me your email address or sumthink and ill send u it and then yous could comment on it. That wud b great! AND sorry to disappoint yous but there wont be many updates nxt week onli propably 1 because ive got a week of school and its my birthday nxt week so ill b busy preparing for that but ill c wht I can do :D 


	4. Chapter 4

We Have Each other

Nathan woke up with Haley wrapped in his arms and the biggest grin on his face. He lay there just simply looking at her. After about 10 minutes she woke up.

"Hey you" Nathan said softly leaning down to kiss her.

" Hey" said Haley breathlessly "What time's it?"

" 7. Why?"

" Cos school starts in an hour" said Haley attempting to get up only to feel Nathan grab hold of her waist lying her back down on the bed and hovering over her.

" Where do your think your going?" teased Nathan

" To get ready"

" Not before you give me my proper good morning kiss!" demanded Nathan leaning down and capturing her lips. The kiss started off slow and sweet but quickly turned passionate. Haley completely forgot about school all she could think about was being here with Nathan. The kiss was still going on about 5 minutes later when Brooke interrupted them! Again!

" Hey tutorgirl you got to get u-p," said Brooke walking into Haley's room and stopping as soon as she noticed Nathan and Haley making out on her bed. Again!

"Sorry ive got to stop doing that!" by this time Haley had got out from underneath Nathan and was getting out of bed.

" It's okay! So what did you want?" asked Haley

" I was just making sure you were up and coming to help you find an outfit to wear."

" Well lets do that in you room and leave Nate here to get ready" Haley said turning to face Nathan. " You know where your clothes are don't you?"

" Yeah" Nathan smiled

" Ewe…your going to wear the clothes you had on yesterday?" asked a discussed Brooke. Haley Laughed.

"No! He's got a draw full of clothes over there" she pointed towards the chest of draws. " Come on Brookie! Lets go get ready." She laughed leaving the room.

Half an hour later Nathan was downstairs eating toast waiting for Haley and Brooke. Nathan heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned to see both Brooke and Haley. Brooke was wearing a pair of stylish jeans with a green vest top. Her hair was straight with sunglasses on the top of her head. Haley was also wearing stylish jeans similar to brooks with a baby blue vest top. Her hair was in a loose ponytail also with sunglasses resting on her head.

"Wow! You look gorgeous," said Nathan walking over to Haley giving her a quick kiss.

"Sorry to break up all the love but we got to get to school!" interrupted Brooke. Haley just laughed slightly shaking her head while grabbing Nathan's hand and walking out the front door.

It was only a 10-minute drive to Tree Hill High and the three teenagers arrived with 15 minutes to spare before they went to their homeroom. They all got out the car and Nathan walked over to Haley, who was standing next to Brooke, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

" So how do you think Tree Hill is going to react to you's dating?" asked Brooke

Haley looked up at Nathan for an answer. Nathan just smiled as he looked at Haley and replied, " I don't care! We have each other that's all that matters." Haley's heart melted at that moment. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just reached up and kiss him.

If you were watching you could almost see the love in the kiss! Brooke certainly could.

" Well come on you love birds! Lets put Nate's theory to the test" All three laughed and looked towards Tree Hill High.

" It's just dawned on me that we are seniors!" said Haley as they all began to walk into school.

" Well it's our last so lets make it one to remember!" Replied Nathan

" I second that!" agreed Brooke!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Ive been busy and had problems to sort out. Ive got 6 weeks left at school and got loads of exams and coursework to be done but as soon as summer hits ill update regularly. There might be another update tonight depends if I get it done!!

_REVIEW PLEAASEE!!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was lunch and the day so far had gone slowly for Haley

**Watch Your Back!**

It was lunch and the day so far had gone slowly for Haley. She hadn't seen Nathan since this morning when he had walked her to he first lesson. Haley had gone to collect her lunch and made her way over to their usual table to find Brooke and Nathan already there. She put her tray down and sat in-between them.

" Hey tutor-girl!" said Brooke

"Hey" said Haley rather flatly

"What's up?" Asked Nathan sensing there was something wrong.

"Nothing"

" Come on Hales! Were your best friends you cant lie to us!"

" But were not just best friends anymore are we? And that's the problem!" stressed Haley getting up and storming off. Brooke and Nathan looked at each other baffled.

" What did she mean by that?" Nathan asked Brooke sounding quite hurt.

" I'm guessing Tree Hill High didn't take you and Haley dating very well!"

Haley was sitting in the tutor centre alone when Lucas Scott walked in.

" Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Haley looked up.

" Lucas Scott? What are you doing in here?"

" I saw you running in here and you looked quite distressed. I thought I'd come and see if you were okay."

" I'm fine. And you shouldn't be here!"

"Why?"

" Because Nathan's going to come looking for me any second and if he finds you here talking to me he wont be very pleased!"

"Oh!"

" So will you please leave now?" Haley asked a little more forceful this time. Lucas just stayed there for a moment looking at Haley.

" Only if you're sure your okay?"

" I believe she asked you to leave!" said a deep voice from the door. Both Haley and Lucas turned to see Nathan and Brooke standing there.

" Sorry I was just checking she was alright"

" She said she was and then asked you to leave. So what are you still doing here?"

" --"

" I said ' what are you still doing here'?"

" I was just leaving," said Lucas walking out thee door

"You better watch your back. And you better stay away from my girl!" warned Nathan

" What the hell was that?" Asked Haley as soon as Lucas had left.

" What?" Asked Nathan clueless.

" That with Lucas, he was only being nice"

" Yeah well he can play his niceness act with some one else!"

" You're an ass you know that?"

" And I suppose Lucas isn't?"

" What? Leave him out of it"

" Why?"

" Because this has nothing to do with him" Fumed Haley " You know what? Why don't we go back to being friends and then maybe there wont be a problem anymore!"

" We haven't even been dating a day and you want to break up?" asked Nathan suddenly calm.

" Well we're arguing already! What hope does that give us?"

" I love you Haley that's all we need!"

" Is it? Because sometimes love isn't enough Nathan!" said Haley storming out the tutor centre leaving Nathan standing with a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

_Sorry this took so long! Been busy! Another update tonight!_

SPOILERS—where had Broke gone? What does Lucas have to watch for? AND what happens with naley?


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke searched Tree Hill High grounds looking for Lucas Scott

Brooke searched Tree Hill High grounds looking for Lucas Scott. She had heard the beginning of the Naley argument and hadn't wanted to be there. She also thought that Nathan had been a little hard on Lucas and was going to apologise on his behalf. Brooke finally found Lucas walking out of the library with some girl who looked to be his girlfriend.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned round and saw _THE _Brooke Davis shouting for him

" Brooke Davis?"

" Yeah" Both Lucas and the Girl looked at her confused " I just wanted to apologise for Nathan before. He and Haley had just had an argument and I know that isn't an excuse and I know he's too much of a stubborn ass to say sorry himself so I wanted to do it for him." Finished Brooke smiling wearily.

" Yeah well apology not accepted!" said the girl rudely.

" And you are?"

" Peyton Sawyer. Luke's girlfriend"

" Well you may be his girlfriend but you cant choose whether he accepts the apology or not!" Peyton just stood there dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

" Thanks Brooke. I appreciate it and I was only trying to help"

" I now but you know Nathan he's a tad on the defensive side" Before Lucas could reply Peyton interrupted

" Luke we need to go!"

" Okay Peyton!" He looked at Brooke and smiled. " Nice talking to you Brooke. Ill see you later!" With that he walked away leaving Brooke smiling.

As Haley stormed out the tutor centre tears fell down her face. She had always hated fighting with Nathan, even as just as friends. She had never meant to flip out at Nathan like that shed just had a long morning and people giving her grief about dating Nathan. She instantly felt guilty and all she wanted to do was give him a big hug and tell him how sorry she was. So she turned back round to walk into the tutor centre when she walked into a hard chest.

" Nathan?"

" Haley?"

" I'm sorry," cried Haley

" No I am. I shouldn't of reacted like that, I just don't like him and seen him trying to comfort you and I maybe got a little jealous and got things wrong but Haley I love you too much to lose you!"

" I'm sorry for freaking out on you about being horrible to Lucas but you've got to stop being and ass Nathan. The guy was just being nice and trying to help and I know you two don't get on but whether you like it or not your brothers. You should just try and make an effort and if not for you then for me"

" Okay for you" He said while pulling her into a huge hug and holding her tight while giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"And for the record I love you too!"

" Good!"

" Nathan?" Haley said pulling slightly out of his embrace to be able to look at him.

" Yeah?"

" What does Lucas have to watch his back for?"

" Nothing! I said that out of the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it!"

" You better not Nathan" Haley warned" 'Cos I mean it, it'll end us!"

" I promise Baby!"

"What was that?" Asked an annoyed Lucas Scott

" What?" replied Peyton

" That with Brooke. She was being nice and you were being a bitch!"

" I can't believe you just said that! And I can't believe your sticking up for her over me!"

" Well if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to"

" You know what Luke, why don't you date Brooke and leave me the hell alone from now on!" and stormed off. Lucas thought about it for a moment and decided to o exactly that. He'd always wanted to experience being popular and he could never do that because of Peyton. Hell while he was at it he might even have a go at being brothers with Nathan.

As he walked down the corridor he spotted a poster advertising tryouts for the basketball team.

'The perfect way to try and win Nathan over, maybe become more than friends with Brooke, friends with Haley and more importantly get over Peyton Sawyer' Thought Lucas


	7. Chapter 7

" Tigger

**Second Chances?**

" Tigger?" shouted Haley up the stairs as she walked in the her house " You here?"

" In your room!" Haley dropped her bag and traipsed up the stairs to her room.

" I thought I told you to stay out of here!"

" And when do I do as im told?"

"Good point!"

" So what did you want?"

" To apologise for lunch"

" What happened anyway?"

" People giving me a hard time over Nate"

" Like who?"

" Rachael"

" Gattina?"

" Yeah"

" I hate her!"

" Me too"

" Ive got a plan!"

" Why don't I like the sound of that?"

" Don't worry tutor-girl. It'll be worth it! But I'll tell you that later right now we have practice."

" Yay!" said Haley sarcastically " At least I get to see Nathan"

" You really love im don't you?"

" Yeah I do"

" I'm happy for you Haley! But just give me a warning the next time you's are getting 'freaky' in your bedroom so I don't interrupt!" smirked Brooke

" Well knock in future!" Laughed Haley standing up. " Come on Davis! Practice time"

Lucas Scott walked into the gym. The doors banged behind him and everyone froze and looked towards the door. Nathan was about to say something until Whitey interrupted him.

" Lucas ? Over here" Lucas immediately walked over to him.

" Yes Coach?"

" You sure you want to try out?"

" Yeah! Positive"

" Good! Well just join in with the practice and if everything goes good you might be our new Raven"

Nathan had heard the whole conversation and was seething. He turned around towards the cheerleaders and his eyes met Haley's and suddenly he remembered his promise and he was going to keep it. He thought he better start by apologising to Lucas about earlier. He jogged over to Lucas.

" Hey"

" Hey" replied Lucas a little wearily.

" Err... I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I was in a bad mood and shouldn't have taken it out on you!"

" Its okay" smiled Lucas " Look I know we haven't got off to the best of starts but, even if we don't want to admit it, we're brothers and I would like to get know my brother. But im not sure if hed like to know me" Nathan watched Lucas slightly lower his head and felt guilty.

" He'd like to get to know his brother too!" Lucas thought he was hearing things

" Honestly?"

" Yeah."

" Cool"

" We better get back to practice if you want to make the team"

"Well what you waiting for… little brother?" Nathan just chuckled and ran off with Lucas on to the court.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Haley and Brooke and witnessed the whole thing and were shocked.

" What was all that about?"

" I don't know Brooke. But I made Nathan promise he was going to try with Lucas or maybe that's what he is doing"

" Probably. Anyway I hope Lucas makes the team because, boy is he fine!"

" Hasn't he got a girlfriend?"

" Since when has that stopped me before?"

" Good Point! Now breaks over! Back to practice!"

The boys finished practice before the girls and Nathan was sitting waiting for Haley when Lucas came out the locker rooms.

" Lucas?"

" Yeah?" he said taking a seat next to Nathan

" When do you find out if you made the team?"

" I don't know. Probably when coach tells me"

" Lucas!" Whiteys voice boomed around the gym.

" Take it that's now!" Laughed Nathan " Good luck" He shouted over to Lucas

Just then Haley walked over to Nathan.

" What was that all about?" She asked reaching to hug him. He hugged back never wanting to let go.

" Just wishing him good luck! I kept my promise, im trying with him. I want to get to know my brother" Haley reached up and kissed Nathan.

" I'm proud of you. You know that?"

" Thanks Babe"

" You coming over. Brookes promised not to interrupt" Nathan Laughed

" Yeah! I'll come. But how's Brooke getting home."  
" I don't know. I'll ask her when she comes over."

Just then Lucas came back over wit a broad smile on his face.

" Hey Lucas" greeted Haley

" Hey Haley"

" So I take it by that big ass grin, you made the team?" asked Nathan

" Sure did!"

Congrats man!"

" So what do you say? Scott brothers going to take ravens to the championship this year or what?"

" You bet man!" grinned both, Lucas and Nathan while bumping fists.

" What's going on over here?" Brookes voice asked

" Lucas just made the team"

" Well done"

" Thanks."

" Brooke! Nate and I are going to hang out alone at home. We were just wondering how you were getting home?"

" I'll take her" piped up Lucas  
" You sure?"

" Yeah. Come on pretty girl. Well go celebrate"

" Bye" Brooke shouted!

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and burst out laughing. Only Brooke Davis!

_I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT IVE BEEN BUSY. ANYWAY I BREAK UP FOR SUMMER TOMMOROW SO THERE WILL BE REGULAR UPDATES! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN NOW? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! _

_ROXANNE_


	8. Chapter 8

Brucas and Naley

Naley hanging out!

It was around six when Nathan and Haley arrived at Haley's.

" Drink?"

" Yeah sure"

They walked into the kitchen and Haley got to bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Nathan.

" Thanks."

" So what you want to do?" asked Haley

"Hmmm… Not sure" Nathan said making his way over to Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist. " What do you want to do?"

" Watch TV!" she said pulling herself out of Nathan's arms and running into the living room. Nathan chuckled and ran after her. He easily caught her and pinned her down on the sofa.

" Well, I have a better idea, James!"

" Yeah? And what's that?" Nathan didn't say anything; instead he leaned down and captured her lips in a soaring kiss. Nathan deepened the kiss, neither wanting it to end. When air became an issue Nathan pulled away leaning his forehead against Haley's.

" That was much better than TV!" Nathan laughed

" Yeah I thought so too," he said leaning back down to kiss Haley again. This time the kiss was more heated and was progressing much further than it ever had. Nathan cautiously slid his hand under Haley's cheerleading top and began drawing small circles on her stomach with his soft hands. Haley had never experienced anything like this, and wanted Nathan so much at this moment in time. However she knew she would go the full way with him just yet, she wasn't ready. When Nathan's hand moved slightly further up her stomach, Haley tensed up. Nathan immediately moved his hand and broke the kiss. He looked straight into Haley's eyes.

" Im sorry"

" Its alright. We just got carried away"

" Yeah! You know I love you! Don't you?"

" Course! I love you too, its just im not ready yet Nate"

" I know! And im not going to force you to do anything you don't want to"

" I know you wont," she said leaning up pecking Nathan's lips.

Nathan sat up helping Haley onto his lap. Holding her tight,

" What's up?"

" Nothing I just want to hold you"

" Okay" replied Haley a little confused!

After around 5 minutes of silence it was broke.

" How about that movie?" asked Nathan

" Sure! What movie?"

" I fancy watching… Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift"

" Cool! You go get it while I get snacks"

About 10 minutes later, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch watching the film. Nathan had his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulders and Haley was cuddled into Nathan's chest.

At the end of the film Nathan Noticed Haley had fell asleep, so he picked her up gently and carried her up to her room. He took off her shoes and then his. He lay down on the bed next to Haley, having every intention of leaving when she woke up. However while lying their he fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER: BRUCAS!!

Will update when I get at least 3-5 reviews!!


End file.
